1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nasopharyngeal fluid suction devices specifically for clearing liquid secretions from an infant's airway during delivery in a hospital environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of body fluid collection devices with a catheter connectable to a source of suction have been used for collecting liquid secretions from an infant's airway during delivery. For example and most popular prior to awareness of the existence of AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) virus is the DeLee suction. In this type of system, a catheter for collecting body fluid is connected in series to a suctioned fluid collection canister further connected to a flexible tubing terminating in a mouthpiece. Suction pressure is provided by the operator's mouth. The obvious disadvantage of this system is the continuity of the circuit that allows suctioned liquid to enter and contaminate operator's mouth at times of canister overflowing or tilting and further allows suctioned gaseous and aerosol materials to enter operator's mouth at all times during use.
Another suction device of prior art is that of a flexible straight catheter with or without suctioned fluid collection canister connectable to a source of external suction pump. In this particular application, an intermittent suction as needed is most effective and desirable. Hence, to enable its operator/s to create an intermittent suction said devices are provided with orificial vent or opening that breaks the continuity of the tube system diverting suction pressure to ambient air when such orificial vent is at uncovered position. Sealing the orificial vent with a finger, usually that of an assistant, allows transmission of undivided suction pressure to catheter end. Intermittent sealing of the vent creates intermittent suction. With two persons operating the suction, operator-assistant incoordination frequently occurs resulting in poor timing, less effective and longer duration of suction time.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a nasopharyngeal suction system which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art. It should provide the operator full control of the suction and eliminates the risk of exposure to biohazardous suctioned materials. Such an invention is described and claimed herein.